


In the Midnight Hour

by fickensteinn



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Your husband Keanu has been on a business trip for two weeks, and his flight home is delayed. You decide to kill some time on tumblr and read some fanfics about your husband. The dirtier, the better.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 17





	In the Midnight Hour

“Do you have any idea how long your flight is gonna be delayed?” you ask, while laying on the king size bed of your bedroom, your free hand playing with the cord of the lamp that’s on your nightstand. You turn your eyes next to you, to an empty space that seriously needs to be filled by your husband. You hear Keanu sigh. **  
**

“I have no idea, baby. They talked something about an hour or two, I think.” he answers, and you can tell by the slight tension of his voice that he’s not happy about the situation. He sighs again. “I just wanna get home and fall asleep my face between your tits.”

His words make you giggle softly, and you sigh as well. “I want that too, honey. More than anything. I need to feel your beard, lips and teeth on my skin. Among other things.” your answer makes Keanu clear his throat, and you can imagine him changing the way he’s sitting at the airport.

“As much as I’d like to continue this, I can’t be in the open with a raging hard on…” his voice goes deeper in a way that gives you chills and you grin widely, and you make a humming, devious laugh.

“Go into a VIP bathroom or something, surely they have something like that in there?” you try, but you can clearly hear how Keanu is now dragging his wheeled luggage behind him. Also, an announcement can be heard in the background, but you can’t make any sense of it.

“Honey, I think something is finally happening. If I call you again soon you’ll know it was nothing. Maybe then…” the way he purrs into your ear even in the phone makes you melt on your bed.

“If it is something, please wake me when you’re home?” you ask, and hear him let out a soft laugh. “I promise, dear. I love you, Y/N.”

“Love you too, Keanu.” 

With a deep sigh, you end the phone call, and let your arm and phone drop to the empty side of bed. You grab your phone and check the time. 10.15 pm. He was supposed to be home by midnight, but if his flight is delayed, it will be until much later. You shift over to his side of bed, and take a deep sniff of his pillow. It has his scent all over it, a delicious mix of his shower products, after shave and a hint of cigarette. 

It makes you whine impatiently like an irritated brat and you roll back to lay on your back, and decide to kill some time in your tumblr. You know you won’t be able to fall asleep anyway before Keanu is back home, safe and sound. Then depending on how tired he is, you can finally fall asleep in his arms. Or if he’s not that tired… The sheer thought of having him inside you again is almost making your drop your phone onto your face, and you get an idea how to pass the time even faster. You click on the tumblr search bar, and type “keanu reeves fanfiction”.

And boy howdy, the fandom did not betray you! After reading countless of Keanu/John Wick x reader fanfictions, both oneshots and longer series, fluffy and smutty, you were definitely even more in love with your husband than before. And also in love with his fandom as well. You check the time, and it was a bit over midnight now. In a worst case scenario, Keanu wouldn’t be home before 2 am. Ugh. Maybe reading all that smut wasn’t a good idea after all, leaving you extremely hot and bothered. You had to kick your blanket off of you somewhere in the middle of the tenth smut you were reading, and still you felt like you were steaming. 

Even though you wanted to wait for Keanu to come home, you needed a release right now. Maybe he could punish you for being a naughty girl, if you told him how you had to touch yourself before his arrival. You take your bra off, throwing them to the floor and move your body more center of the bed. After adjusting couple of pillows against the headrest, you lay against them comfortably. Damn, it has been a while since you had the need to touch yourself, since Keanu usually took very good care of you, very often. 

You push your fingers under the soft fabric of your panties, and as soon as you feel your own wetness, you let out a silent laugh. Those fics really rubbed you the right way! Your own fingers lightly caressing your folds and clit feel so tiny and smooth compared to Keanu’s long and thick fingers, his fingertips being nice and rough after years of playing bass guitar. You close your eyes and start to think everything about him; the way his eyes grow darker and darker until they are almost black the more he’s turned on. How he uses his deep, hoarse voice to whisper sinful things in to your ear, accompanied with wild beast like growls and snarls which drive you absolutely crazy. And while he can be the most gentlest man on earth and treat and worship you like his High Queen, both in life and in bed, you are thrilled when he’s on the verge of turning into said wild beast with the lust he has for you. 

The skillful use of his lips and tongue has been your downfall so many times, mixed with the heavenly use of his fingers. You love when he tugs your hair and bites your neck like a vampire, hearing his breahting being just low growls. His body, his thick, muscly, manly body was so strong it still amazes you to this day. He could easily carry you around on his arms bridal style, on his shoulders like a caveman and manhandle you in every way you just could wish for. How easily he has lifted you against the wall, using his hands and hips, or has made you crazy by rubbing your crotch with his hard thigh. But his cock. Oh Lord, his cock. It is just like the rest of his body, hard and powerful. You love to trace this one vein that starts from his base with your finger and tongue all the way to the light rosy tip, and how easily he fills your mouth and your cunt is making your eyes roll back. 

But. Even thinking everything that he was, you feel like your own fingers are not doing it for you. They aren’t enough. Not after Keanu. You feel aroused, yes, you are dripping wet, yes, but still. No release without his touch. You decide to ditch your panties as well, thinking that maybe they were a distraction. You lay back down and try again, and this time you try and fondle your breasts as well. Closing your eyes again, you actually might start to feel something. 

“Well, well…” you hear Keanus voice, which startles you, and when you open your eyes, you freeze in place. Keanu is standing at the bedroom door, his already dark eyes eating your naked body up. As you regain control of your body, you gladly say his name and are about to go to him, but he raises his hand, and you stop, sitting on the bed. You feel your cheeks burning, since he caught you in action like this, but at the same time, it feels sexy. 

“I didn’t hear you come in. I’m so happy to see you home, and so early too.” you say softly, and Keanu steps into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

“I wanted to surprise you. There was no delay, and I even catched an earlier flight, but I see…” he shrugged his black blazer off of him, letting it hit the floor. “… I’m the one who’s surprised. I haven’t seen you touch yourself in ages. It looked fucking amazing.” he almost growls, staring at you with a hunger in his eyes. 

“I read some good erotica online and thought of you. It warmed me up, but not enough. Turns out, I can’t make myself come anymore.” you move with a cat like sensuality back against the pillows, and slowly lay down, taking a delicious pose on purpose, showing off your body. Slowly, teasing, you let your hand go over your breast, down to your stomach, all the way back in to your wetness. “I can’t come without my big, strong husband…” 

With a growl, Keanu rips the t-shirt off his body, and walks right to the foot of the bed, eyes strictly on you. “Let me see you.” the tone of his voice makes you let out a quiet mewl, and you start to spread your legs open, so he can see you gently touching your dripping folds. A hoarse, deep sigh escapes from his wide chest, as he watches you. The bulge in his jeans front is promising, and he’s clenching his hands to a fists to keep him in place. You watch as his gaze climbs up your body, and once your eyes meet, you can’t help but sigh. 

“Please, come to me.” you almost whisper, and the look he gives you causes a reaction, and you touching yourself really feels right now. 

“Keep touching yourself, but don’t come.” he orders, as he starts to climb to the bed and on top of you like a panther. Your breathing turns superficial, and the very first kiss makes you moan against his mouth. He’s slightly hovering on top of you, supporting himself with his knees and hands, and you push your free hand into his hair and tugging his hair, push his face more into your own. The kisses are fiery and dirty, his tongue against yours making sure to tell how much he missed you. 

“Keanu…” you breath between kisses. “I need you… your fingers…” you plead, but he just smiles deviously against your lips. 

“Oh no, baby girl… You’re gonna finish what you’ve started. When I say you can come.” he speaks in that low whispering tone that makes shivers run down your skin and makes your nipples hard in an instant. As Keanu moves his face to your neck, he gives your skin wet, teasing kisses, nips your skin with his teeth and licks the bite marks with his hot tongue, You moan his name, and turn your head to expose your neck better, and when he finally lays one of his warm, big hands on you, you feel another flash of pleasure. He’s caressing your side, down to your hips and thigh, and back up again. When you feel his hand on your breast, you whimper and have to concentrate on your fingers, so you accidently wouldn’t come too easily. It was getting really, really hard not to. 

Keanu continues to kiss his way down, with no rush, and you do your all so your body wouldn’t start to squirm under him. At the same time, he sucks one of your nipples into his hot mouth, while pinching the other one with his fingers, which almost makes you come. You have to stop your hand and fingers from moving, and he notices this. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop…” he murmurs against your breast, his beard leaving burns against your skin. 

“I-… I’m so, so close Keanu… I can’t…” your breathing is heavy, and feeling him nip your sensitive nipple, you gasp for air. He rises his body a little, and grabs your wrist with hand, bringing your drenched fingers to his lips. Lips parted, it’s your turn to stare when Keanu starts to lick and suck your fingers clean from your juices, again, with no rush. He moans against your fingers, thanks to your taste.

“I thought you couldn’t make yourself come anymore?” his voice is so low it almost breaks, and you want to touch his painfully tight looking bulge, but he grabs your other wrist as well. Your body is so heated and in need of a release you can’t help but to move under Keanu, trying to ease the ache between your legs. 

“It’s you, all you… I fucking need you, please…” you whimper with hooded eyes, and Keanu watches you behind his dark long hair, finishing up cleaning your fingers. He presses your hands down against the bed, and being a very good girl, you lift them over your head and grab your own wrist. The grin Keanu gives you is approving, and he gives you one searing hot kiss, before he finally descends down on your body. He opens your legs even more with his hands and wraps them under your thighs, taking a hard grip of your hips. Your breathing almost shivers with anticipation, as you watch him tease you, kissing and giving kitten licks everywhere but to your needing cunt. 

When you finally feel his tongue on your clit, you let out a scream and muffle it fast with your hand. You feel Keanu reaching up and removing your hand from your mouth. 

“Don’t you dare hold back, we soundproofed this bedroom for a reason.” he snarls against your inner thigh, nipping your skin hard. And this time, you don’t muffle your moans. With a pleased grunt, his arm returns to its place and he pushes his hungry mouth back to your wetness. He eats you like the juiciest peach fruit, sucking your folds and clit, his tongue trying to catch every single sweet drop of you and pressing it against your slit, moving his hand so that he can swirl his fingertip over your clit. If he doesn’t let you come soon, you will do so without his permission. Thankfully, he seems to read your body like an open book.

“Sing for me, baby…” and with that one suck on your clit, you grab the pillow under your head with both hands and let out a scream as you cum, and hard. He didn’t use his fingers inside you, leaving you feeling empty as you rode orgasm, and he had a reason. You were going to be so sensitive, that him pushing his throbbing cock into you would ruin you. And that’s exactly what he wanted, even after a short business trip like this. He wanted to fuck you until you couldn’t feel your legs. 

Keanu rises, wipes his mouth and beard on the back of his hand and starts to open his jeans impatiently. Even though you’re still seeing stars, you open your arms to him, your legs still spread invitingly.

“Fuck me until I faint…” your voice has turned low and velvet like thanks to the orgasm, and it was a tone that made Keanu lose his mind. 

The second his jeans are on the floor, he returns back on top of you, to his rightful place between your thighs. You instantly wrap your legs around him, and his mind foggy with lust, he starts to push into you. You wrap your hands to his shoulders, pushing him even closer. Keanu is moaning your name against your neck almost painfully, but it’s all pleasure, and you whimper as you feel your sensitive cunt takes his cock so willingly. 

As soon as he is fully in, he starts to move, peacefully at first. But feeling your cunt tightening around him, hearing your moans and cries of pleasure and having your taste on his tongue, it doesn’t take long for his moves to grow harder and faster. You push your fingernails to his shoulders, making him growl through his teeth, and when your other hand moves to tug his hair again, it makes him fuck you even harder. Keanu pushes his arm between the pillows and the back of your neck and around your shoulders, grabbing you tightly to hold you in place. Even though it doesn’t need any extra lubrication, Keanu still lifts his free hand to his lips and sucks his thumb wet, just because he knows it turns you on, before moving his hand between your hips. 

His thumb brushing against your clit, mixed with his hard thrusts caused you to bite your teeth together and let out an aggressive hiss, making Keanu growl in return.

“My own lioness, my queen…” he whispers with a voice full of want, and as he continued to pound hard against you, he let out a beast like snarl before biting down on your neck. You screamed again, and continued the obscene sounds flooding from your lips, as you started to hear Keanu moaning hoarsely with rising volume, his last few thrusts being so hard they hurt. But you didn’t care, not one bit, as Keanu came and cursed loudly, panting while riding off his orgasm and yours as well. As he slowly pulled out, you let out a sad whimper for the loss, but since Keanu didn’t move anywhere from on top of you, a weary smile started to lift the corners of your mouth. 

Keanu was resting his head against the pillow behind you, still breathing heavily, like yourself, and your hands caress his wide shoulders and neck.

“I missed you so much…” you hear him say gently, and you lift his head, so you can share soft, slow kisses. After a moment of snuggling, you look deep into his glowing eyes, when suddenly he flashes you a playful grin. You raise one eyebrow to him, and he moves down, just enough to press his face between your breasts, and lets out the most content, moaning sigh you’ve ever heard, and you can’t help but laugh. 

“Heaven. This is it, right now, right here.” Keanu speaks against your skin, and his lips moving tickles a bit, but you have no intention to remove him from his happy place. Your fingers pet and play with his hair, and your whole body feels so warm and so satisfied.

“Welcome home, darling.”


End file.
